Untill You Were Gone
by Georgieana
Summary: In their final year at Hogwarts, George and Alicia are bf/gf, but what will happen to their happiness after a huge fight? Will they still live happily ever after?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Right, so I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him. I think JKR is absolutely brilliant and I can't wait for her next book. If I did own HP I wouldn't be sitting here right now!  
  
This is a little story about George and Alicia, my second favorite couple next to Hermione and Ron. I hope you enjoy it, it's nothing really, and I was just inspired to write it by some other G/A stories. Please, if you haven't already, go and check out "Yule Ball Take Two" and "Old Faces, New Tricks" both by Potterprincess. Right, on to the story….Mere (Georgieana)  
  
PS- HI MELISSA AND ALICIA, also D'Arcy if you ever read this!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~ ^*~^*~^  
  
  
  
"George Weasley you stop right there!" Screamed an anxious Alicia Spinet, as she dove out of the way of George's charging, Quidditch roughed body. "George, STOP!" She yelled again as he turned on a dime and came after her. This time, catching up and tackling her to the ground, she screamed and then started to laugh as he tickled her ribs.  
  
"And why should I stop?" He asked innocently, still tickling her, "I'm not going to hurt you, aren't guys allowed to tackled their girlfriends to the ground and tickle them?" Alicia only laughed harder, and then realizing this was totally unlike her, rolled over on the grass and whacked George hard in the shoulder.  
  
"OUCH! Jeez Leesh, don't hurt me or anything!" George said, sounding like she had hurt more than his shoulder.  
  
"Oh c'mon, that didn't really hurt that much did it?" Alicia said coyly, George just scowled at her and stood up, turning towards the castle.  
  
"I'll see you later." He said shortly and began to walk away.  
  
"Aww, George, come back here!" Alicia pleaded to his retreating back. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, it's just there were a lot of people down near the lake that afternoon and she didn't think that wrestling around on the grass was something they should be doing for everyone to see. She liked to have George tickle her sometimes, but it had to be at the right moment. "George, please come here! I want to talk to you!" She called again but he continued to stalk away.  
  
"I think you've done it this time." Said a voice behind her. She turned around to see that it was Fred, George's identical twin brother, who was at the moment, giving her an extremely evil look.  
  
"What do you mean by 'this time'? " Alicia asked knowing perfectly well what he meant. It wasn't the first time she had made George angry because of the way she felt about public displays of affection. She had to agree with Fred too, he had never refused point blank to talk to her. Fred had every right to but upset with her as well, as twins the brothers were very close. Some one had once said that if you hurt one twin the other feels the pain. Alicia sighed and looked up towards the immense castle, only to see the great oak doors slam shut. (A/N: The doors are oak, aren't they?) She turned back to Fred, who was still staring darkly at her. "What should I do?" She pleaded, tears staring to prick at her eyes. To her relief, Fred's face softened.  
  
"Well there's no reason to cry." He said, and began to rifle through the pockets of his robe, looking for a tissue. He found one and handed it to Alicia, just as she began to sob. "Leesh, stop that." He said soothingly and put his arm around her shoulders. She sniffled a few times and blew her nose hard before she could look Fred properly in the face. She didn't like to show her emotions to too many people.  
  
"Right, so are you OK now? 'Cause here's what you have got to do." Fred started, "You have to get over your fear of the public. I know that sounds a little harsh, but it's the truth and you know it. I know you like George a lot and he can hardly stop thinking about you, you just have to realize that he likes to be in the thick of things all the time and he wants you by his side." Fred paused for a moment to make sure that Alicia was getting all of this. "Do you think you could get over this silly fear?" he asked. Alicia was a little stunned by Fred's speech, but nodded and sniffed again. "And you know that you have to go and talk to him about his."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Do you think he'll listen?" She asked, thinking back to haw he had stormed off before. "What if he just storms off again?"  
  
"I'll talk to him first if you want, but we had better give him a chance too cool off though. You know him." Fred smiled. Alicia smiled too and saying good bye and thank you to Fred, she went to go and find her friends Katie Bell and Angelina Johnston. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Or any of his friend or relatives! JKR rules!  
  
Right, on to the next chapter! It's kinda short, but I hope you like it anyways! Toodles, Geo  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^  
  
George marched up the marble staircase muttering savagely to him self. "Should have tuned around. No. She has to stop this. What am I saying? What is wrong with her? Oh shut up brain!" He continued his way up to the portrait of the pink lady and bellowed the password to her, sighing impatiently as the picture swung forward to let him enter.  
  
"Oi! George! Wait up!" Called Lee Jordan, his and Fred's best friend, "Where you off to, mate?" He asked, "I was just feeling rather hungry and was going to nip off to the kitchens, wanna come?" Why won't he just shut up and leave me alone? Thought George, Can't he see that I am in a horrible mood?  
  
"George? Are you listening to me?" Lee was getting annoyed.  
  
"I can hear you just fine, and no, I don't want to go to the kitchens. I am not hungry. Now would you please go away and leave me in peace!" George said shortly and took the dormitory stairs three at a time, slamming the door as hard as he could. He paced up and down the room, still muttering four letter words under his breath. He sat down on his bed with his head in his hands and groaned miserably. He lay down on his back and starred up at the ceiling,  
  
Why does she always do that, why is she so afraid of people seeing us together? Maybe I should just break it off with her, I can't take much more of this. George rolled that last thought over and over in his mind for what seemed like ages until he heard the door creak open.  
  
"BUGGER THE HELL OFF LEE!" He yelled, thinking that it was his friend come back to pester him.  
  
"I'm not Lee. But maybe I should bugger off, you're obviously in no mood to talk." It was Fred, sounding rather offended.  
  
"Oh, sorry Fred. I thought…oh never mind you know what I thought." Said George sitting up, "I guess you want me to pour my soul out to you about what happened between me and Alicia?" He said sarcastically, giving his twin an icy look.  
  
"I just want to know what the hell is going on. Leesh is really upset. She didn't mean to piss you off so badly." Fred replied sitting down on the bed opposite George's.  
  
"Well she can tell me that her self, we don't need you going around being a messenger boy." George spat.  
  
"For cripes George! Listen to your self! You told me just last week that you couldn't ever stop thinking about her and that you love her more that Quidditch! She knows she has a thing with being in public and she is going try to get over it. But she'll need your help!" Fred was now red with anger at his twins' behavior.  
  
"Do I look like I care! Go! Just go! Leave me alone!" George pulled close the hangings of his four-poster.  
  
"Fine!" Fred retorted and left the room, cursing George silently. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did!  
  
  
  
Sorry this took so long, what with the site being down and all. I hope you all like it. Thanks to the people who reviewed, I thrive off the stuff! Hmmm, will George and Alicia make up? Read and find out!  
  
(Meesh( Janel and Dean, sitting in a tree….)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^  
  
  
  
Back in the common room, Alicia was sitting with Angelina and Katie. Her eyes were bloodshot and glistening, Katie was saying something soothing at her side but she couldn't hear it. It had been bad; Fred had walked calmly up to the dormitory and the next thing she knew everyone in the common room had gone silent, listening to the argument. Alicia heard every word and bust into tears. As soon as the door slammed shut the Griffendors' shot forth in a torrent of whispers and statements.  
  
Alicia and Katie glanced at Angelina as she stood up to meet Fred, she gave them an exasperated look and ran towards Fred, who was looking as though he could kill. Alicia, watched her friend go up to Fred and talk softly to him. By the look on her face when she returned, she could tell it was worse than ever.  
  
"I just dunno, Leesh." She said softly, taking Alicia' s hand in hers', "Fred says he is really pissed off and isn't ready to talk about it. Personally, I think that George needs you, just as much as you need him. Go and see if he'll listen too you. Really, your whole public displays of affection thing isn't that big a deal. I don't see why he should get so mad."  
  
"Not a big deal? Sometimes I just don't get you Ang!" Alicia stood up and towered over her friend. "You go on about how we need each other and then you pull something stupid like that!"  
  
A few people in the room had now turned to look at her, not realizing this, she continued to yell. "It may be easy for you to prance around in the middle of a lesson, kissing Fred and showing off, but some of us can't! You don't know what it was like for me as a kid! I had to go to girls' only boarding school, I had no friends and I hardly even knew my parents. We were always taught that men were evil and women needed to stand up for ourselves. Like it was 1900! It wasn't until I found out that I was a witch that I gained a little self-confidence and respect. I made the best of friends with you guys and I met George and I was happy! I didn't realize that I would be so opposed to being in the public, it's just the way I am, and if George can't accept that well than maybe we shouldn't be together!" Alicia burst into raking sobs and tore out of the common room as fast as she could. She didn't know it at the time, but George had been standing in the corner, watching her bleed her life story to all of Griffendor.  
  
"Oh my god." Said Katie, she had just spotted George in the corner, looking stunned. "Look." She said to Angelina and Fred. George was now walking across the room, heading towards the girls' dormitory. He saw his brother and two friends and gave them a quick nod before disappearing out of sight.  
  
"Well I'll be dammed." Said a surprised Fred. Angelina was overcome with joy, despite what Alicia had said, and jumped into Fred's lap and kissed him passionately, while several other girls who had over heard the entire story, handed around tissues to stem their tears.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So it was a wee bit short. Meh, as long as you review and enjoyed it I am happy! Hmmm..so wadda you guys think? What will Alicia say? Why is George really going up to her room for? Tell me what you think in you reviews! Happy reading! -Meredith 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: As they say in Tennessee: I owns nothin! Fry Mah hide!  
  
Well well well....You've come crawling back! Hehehe...Just kidding. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I have no idea how it is gonna turn out, I'm just gonna start typing. Wish me luck! Enjoy! GEO  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Alicia was up in the dormitory pacing back and forth. She was furious. How could she let her self get out of control like that, and in the middle of the common room? Everyone had been watching her and listening. Now they all knew her past. The past she had been trying to keep a secret since she came to Hogwarts. Then it hit her. This is what Fred and Angelina had meant. Her stupid fear of being in public was all because people might find out about her past. It all made sense now. But now that it was clear so was something else. This was something that could take years to get over; George wasn't going to wait that long. Alicia was sure of it.   
There was a knocking at the door. Alicia, afraid that it was going to be all of the Griffendor girls come to ask her questions, she ignored it. They knocked again, harder. Alicia still ignoring it, crawled into her four-poster, still wearing her robes and pulled the hangings closed tightly. The knocking came again this time it sounded as though the door was going to be broken down.   
"Leesh! Alicia! Would you please let me in!" Alicia' s heart jumped into her throat. It was George! Of all the people she thought it might have been he was the absolute last. She didn't know what she should do, her mind raced and she began to hyperventilate. Her voice shook as she timidly said,   
"Just...just one minute." One minute! How could she figure out what to do in one single minute! This was going horribly wrong!  
"Alicia! Can I please come in!" Came George's almost frantic voice. Then it came to her. She would just brake up with him now, save him the trouble of getting upset with her. She was sure that that was the reason her was here.   
Thinking over what she would say quickly in her head, she smoothed her hair and straightened her red and gold tie. "Come in." She spoke with confidence, but her voice broke awfully.   
George entered looking miserable. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He had thought about what he was going to say but, being that he had only thought it up in about 30 seconds, now reviewing it, it sounded like garbage. Alicia was, by the look of it, thinking the exact thing. They stood about 6 feet away form each other, both looking extremely uncomfortable. George was shifting his weight and Alicia was playing with her ear lobe in a way that had always made George go mad with delight.   
"I came up here to say..." He began, but stopped again.  
"I wanted to..." Alicia also started  
"I still want you as my girlfriend." George said at the exact same time as Alicia said, "I think we should break up."   
"What?" They both said.  
"I still want you too be my girlfriend." George said quietly, moving towards her. She drew back cautiously, this was not right. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did he all of a sudden want her to be his girlfriend again? She had heard what had gone on between him and Fred. According to him, she was just some girl that he cared nothing about. Why should she trust him?  
"Why? I heard what you said; you don't give a damn about me. You don't care that I'm upset. I didn't want to make you angry! It's just this stupid thing, you wouldn't understand." Alicia sniffed.  
"Wouldn't I?" Asked George, he had now taken her small hand in his large rough one and was looking deeply into her eyes. "Leesh, I heard you in the common room."   
Alicia gasped. "You did?"  
"Yeah. Leesh, if you had only told me about it all. You know that I would understand. You're my best friend, apart from Fred of course." He smiled, Alicia felt the corners of her mouth cure slightly as well.  
"But, then why did you say all those things?" She asked moving closer to him, letting him take her other hand.  
"I really don't know. I was heart broken. But I'm not any more. I love you Alicia." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"I love you too." She whispered, once they broke apart.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Oh! I love happy endings! 


End file.
